


Beggars Can be Choosers

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Emotional, Family, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Life-Threatening Condition, Male Friendship, POV Frankenstein, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Friend. Servant. Adviser. Guardian. Companion. Frankenstein has been all of these things and more to his Master. And yet, faced with Raizel's declining health and determination to remain awake, he can do nothing. Nothing save offer to use the bond they share for his master. Frankenstein is more than willing to do what he must, but how will he convince Raizel?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Beggars Can be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Noblesse.

**Beggars Can be Choosers**

Frankenstein stood in the shadows, watching his master.

He knew his master was aware of his presence. Just as he knew that was likely the reason why his master hadn't reached for the teacup sitting at his knee in over ten minutes. The last time he'd picked it up, he'd struggled to hold it, and even then, his hand had trembled.

Frankenstein shifted as his master reached slowly out, picked up the cup again. He knew why his master hesitated and it made his heart ache. His master was was trying to hide his weakness, to ease his fears.

The knowledge nearly broke his heart. His master was _so_ weak. So tired. So weary. The short rest he had managed to gather had been utterly undone by his fight with the two Noble renegades directly after his awakening. And yet, his master didn't complain. Nor would he sleep. Instead, he sought to hide his weakness, the way his life force flickered, so the others would not fear for him. Not even him. His master would have even hidden his condition from him, had he not already realized the truth.

There was no point in remaining where he was. He stepped forward. “Master? Is your tea all right? Is it too cold or too hot for you?”

“No.” The man all the children affectionately called Rai took a sip, two sips, from the tea cup, then set it back. There was a momentary ceramic tinkle as his trembling hand jostled the cup against the plate. Then he let it go, his hand still visibly shaking.

The sight made Frankenstein's throat ache. “Master...you must sleep. Re-enter hibernation.” He swallowed. “It need not be long. I will watch, with the others. We will make sure there is someone here to wake you. A month, or a year...you need not miss the children for long.” He knew well that Shinwoo and the others were only in their second year of schooling. Even if his master slept for a year, the children would still be in school when he woke. And a year meant little to him, less to Siera and Regis, and he doubted it would make much difference to the modified humans who stayed with him. “I will find an excuse for you...”

“No.” A gentle refusal, but as implacable as an ocean's wave. “I wish...a little more time.”

Frankenstein bit the inside of his cheek. He knew the true reason his master refused to sleep.

The Union. They all knew Crombell was moving. They all knew the renegade Nobles who had once nearly killed his master were among the Union members. They all knew it was war between Union and Nobles. And they all knew...his master knew, the truth.

The others were improving their skills quickly. Already, they were orders of magnitude stronger than they had been. Thy had good teamwork. Working as he had, fighting as he had, even his own control over the Dark Spear had vastly improved. And yet, it wasn't enough. Regis and Siera were too young and inexperienced, the modified humans still adapting. Even with the help of the other Nobles, the odds of their success were barely fifty percent. He was working as hard as he could, as were the others, but...the Union had their own weapons, strategies and trump cards.

Battle could break out any day, any time. And if they failed, there would be no one to wake his master in a month, or a year. Or worse, his master would wake in a Union lab. And he was too gentle, too much the Noblesse to ever fight himself free for his own sake. He would be a tool, a victim of Crombell's cruel experiments. And they...they would be dead, or in the same position.

The Noblesse could turn the tide. His power, when unleashed, was practically unstoppable. His master knew that. Just as he knew the people he'd taken under his wing, Frankenstein included, weren't necessarily ready or able to take a concerted attack by Union forces. So...he didn't wish to sleep. Asleep, he would be unable to protect the people he cherished.

Frankenstein clenched his jaw, and fought to keep his emotions from his face and posture. Even after over eight centuries of sleep, his master could read him like an open book, without even relying on his telepathic and empathic gifts. He knew his master would be grieved, to see him in such distress. And, much as he wished his master would retire to slumber, he had no desire to cause him any pain or unhappiness.

“You are worried for me.” The words were calm, gentle, and a touch sad. The serene gaze didn't turn in his direction.

Frankenstein winced. Obviously, he hadn't done quite well enough, if his master was still picking up his anguish. He swallowed. “I can't help it, Master. Of course I am concerned over your well-being.”

“I am fine, for the moment.” There was another faint rattle as he took up the tea-cup once more and drank from it.

“I...I know, Master. I simply wish there was more I could do for you.” He swallowed again, then closed his eyes and tried to stop his hands from forming fists against his sides.

Why? Why could he do no more? He hadn't felt this helpless since Yuri had poisoned Tao and Takeo, and had his lab destroyed by a spy and traitor. Bitterness welled in him at the memory. If he'd had the sense to have a better back-up lab, if he'd had the foresight to stock at least basic supplies in his secondary lab, he might have had a chance. Even if he'd just run a quick blood diagnostic and determined the poison....

He'd known there was a risk with M-24. If he'd taken the precautions he should have, then his master wouldn't have had to Awaken the two men, draining himself to near-critical and fatal levels.

Another swell of bitterness rolled through him. The Noblesse, the one who could awaken hidden powers, through the granting of his own. He only wished there was some way for someone else to do so for the Noblesse. He knew Nobles could pass on powers, strength, even life force, to a human they had bonded. He wished with all his soul that a way could be found to reverse that process.

That thought stopped him in his tracks. Was there a way?

He considered. As far as he knew, it had never been tried. After all, no human could hope to match a Noble in power and sheer life energy. There had never been a reason to try. No Noble ever needed such a gift, unless they were on the brink of death. And then, it was generally too swift a death, and far too late, for anything like that. His master was the only one he knew of whose life-force drained so steadily and slowly.

The scientific part of his mind kicked into gear, analyzing the concept and possible procedure steps.

Generally, no human could ever match a Noble's energy. However...he himself was a match for most, if not all, clan leaders, at least in his fully empowered state. Moreover, even the human children had a life-force stronger than his master did at the moment. As per laws of physics, even the psychic and mental energy commanded by Nobles, and himself, tended to flow from greater to weaker concentrations, unless forced the other way. The same could be true of life-force energy as well.

How to transfer it? He had no knowledge of how it was done, having only been on the receiving end. It would probably require his master to show him the path, or to initiate it. But...there had to be an alternative transfer to guide the process. Thus it had always been.

Nobles transferred power by drinking their subject's blood, and using that connection to return power in exchange. But then, to reverse the process....

Frankenstein's mind balked at the idea of drinking his precious master's blood. Even the tiny pin-prick offering that was all his master needed for a binding made his stomach twist in disgust. Still...if it was a way to save his master....he'd be willing to drink far worse than a little blood, no matter whose it was.

Would it work? He had no idea. And yet, it was the best idea he'd had since he'd discovered his master's condition. It would probably only be a temporary solution. He was mortal, and Cadis Etrama di Raizel would never endanger another's life, but even a temporary fix would help. It would certainly stabilize his master more than the simple power seals he had created would.

Sudden, unexpected movement jostled him from his thoughts. His master's hand and arm spasmed, sloshing the tea dangerously. He leaped forward and caught the cup before it could fall from the suddenly limp fingers. “Master! Are you all right? Were you burned? Did the tea spill?”

“I am unharmed. There is no need for this concern.” His master waited until he set the cup down and backed away, then rose and went to the window.

Frankenstein felt his jaw clench again. He would have preferred to run some tests, some simulations on the computer, to determine if his idea was feasible. But there was no time for concrete answers, not right now. If he was going to do anything, it needed to be done as soon as possible. Besides, he wasn't even sure what kind of data he'd need for the simulations. And he'd rather slit his own throat with a rusted table knife and feed his blood to the Dark Spear before he even suggested trying to analyze or experiment on his master.

The Nobles had a term for a deliberate power exchange. Contract. He already had one with his master, but he'd never heard that you couldn't re-enforce one. Or change the terms.

He stepped forward and executed a half bow. “Master, please...will you not reconsider?”

“No. I have told you, I wish a little more time.” There was no anger or impatience in those words, though any other man would have been annoyed. Only a slight weariness and sadness. “You must truly be worried, to insist so much.”

“I am. Master...if you will not sleep....” He swallowed hard, then stepped forward two more paces and dropped to both knees, sitting back on his heels and bowing his head in submission. This was hardly the place for such a gesture, but he was fast approaching an inability to care. He didn't honestly think he would care if the rest of their little 'family' walked in on them, as long as he could help his master. “Master...if you will not sleep, then please. Permit me to help you.” He drew his long hair to the side, baring his throat. “I know it is distasteful to you, and I beg your forgiveness for asking this, but please...re-forge the contract, and the link, and let me help you. Let me give you my strength.”

Raizel turned, and regarded him with crimson eyes. “I do not wish to weaken you.”

“I can withstand it, Master. I have enough strength. Particularly with the seals undone.” He hadn't sealed his power, and had asked Raizel not to, on the grounds that he needed it in case of another attack. In reality, he hadn't wanted the additional strain on his master's power.

“And if I permitted this...could you still maintain control of the Dark Spear? I will not see you consumed for my sake.” Real concern colored the calm, quiet voice.

“I will manage. I have controlled it in battle, in far worse conditions.” He wasn't actually completely sure he could handle it. He didn't care. The damn thing could eat him, if his strength would save his master.

Raizel either sensed his thoughts, or simply guessed them, because he shook his head. “I will not place you at such a risk.” He turned back to the window.

“Master...please...” Raizel didn't even turn to look at him, and he knew his plea had failed.

Frankenstein rose slowly, anguish burning through him. He was tempted to slit his own wrist and force his blood down his master's throat. But he couldn't. “Master...I...I beg of you...”

His voice was a mere whisper, but he knew his master heard it. And yet, Raizel made no reply.

Pain and anger burned through him, a tidal wave of agony and fury mixed. In it's own way, it was worse than anything the Dark Spear had ever inflicted upon him. “Master....”

He clenched his fist, bit the inside of his cheek. How? How could he get his master to hear him? He almost wished the Nobles were there, to add their pleas to his. Even the brat, Rael, with his prejudices and his idiocy, would have supported his request. But they were out, patrolling, giving the rest of them an evening to relax and regain their strength.

That thought led to others. Words flowed to his lips, and he spoke them before he could think, before he could stop to think. “Master....you said you did not hate Urokai and the others for their betrayal, because you respected their will.”

Raizel turned to him once more, confusion drawing a faint line on his brow. “I did. Frankenstein, I do not wish for you to pursue thoughts of vengeance....”

“No. I will not. I understand it, now. But...you respected their will.” His fist clenched. “Even though they tried to destroy you.”

“Yes.”

“You told the children, when the DA-5 took them, that they did not have to ask you for anything, because you had taken them as your own.”

“Yes.”

“You told M-21 that he had the right to ask the Awakening of you, for M-24, because he loved him...and you would do for him what you could.”

“Yes.”

Frankenstein swallowed again, his chest and throat clenching painfully. “You...you respect their will. You heed their will and their requests, even if it destroys you. Even if it causes you unbearable pain, chips your life-force away from you.”

“Yes. I have always done so. You know this.” Raizel's eyes were still confused.

“I know. But then...” He clenched his hand tighter, gritted his teeth a moment. “I know, I have always been your servant. Ever since I told you that, the first time we met. I have always been honored by your trust, and your kindness. So...I know I have no right to say this, to ask this...” He couldn't speak for a moment, then forced the words out. “You...respect the will of others. Master...do you respect...do you value my will as well?”

He had never asked that question. He had always known he didn't deserve to. Particularly since his master had worked tirelessly to save him from the Dark Spear, to protect him from being devoured alive.

Raizel regarded him for a long moment, then spoke softly. “You, too, are in my care. And I am...very...fond of you.”

That was as close to assent as he was going to get. Frankenstein lifted a hand to the collar of his shirt. “Then...even though I have no right...you would permit it, if I were to make a selfish request of you? Would you...honor that request, if it were in your power?” He felt his jaw clenching, heard his voice rising dangerously, and his back muscles aching with how tight his shoulders were.

“Yes.”

Frankenstein stripped the shirt roughly from his body, tearing the fabric as he did, then fell to his knees once more, hands held out in supplication before him, hair falling forward to frame his face even as it bared his neck. “Then I am asking. Drink from me. Establish the contract, and do whatever must be done to allow me to give you _my_ strength. Let me save you. For my sake, if not your own.”

“Frankenstein...” Raizel's voice was soft, but he could hear the refusal in it.

“Please. Master. This is all I would ask of you. Please...” His voice was too loud, and he knew it, even as he heard it crack on the last word. He realized he was close to weeping, his emotions so violent his master could almost certainly hear them. He didn't care. If it took debasing himself utterly, weeping like a child before his master, then he would do it. Hell, he would do it in front of everyone, in the school-yard just before class, if it would change his master's mind.

Footsteps sounded in the door, and a moment later, M-21 appeared in the entryway. “Boss...I heard raised voices...” He stopped, looking at the tableau before him, shock and consternation on his features. “What's going on?”

“It is nothing that need concern you.” Frankenstein struggled to keep his voice steady. “I...have a request to make of my master. That is all.”

M-21 blinked, looked back and forth between them. Something settled into his features. “What sort of request?”

“It is personal.” There was no need to get the modified humans involved.

M-21 looked stubborn. “That's obvious. But it must be really important.” He considered. “Did you ask him to go back to sleep?”

“He refused.” Frankenstein's jaw clenched. “I have...a possible alternative.”

M-21 blinked. “What alternative?”

He would have preferred to keep it private, but it occurred to him that the modified humans had all expressed concern for his master in the past. “Nobles are capable of forming a contract, as you know. I believe it would be possible to forge a contract, wherein I would be able to transfer some of my strength to my master, rather than the reverse. If it worked, it would at least temporarily stabilize his life-force, perhaps even increase it marginally.”

“It might kill you. I will not risk it.” Raizel's voice was quiet, but full of conviction.

M-21 considered, then stepped forward to look the Noblesse in the face. “I realize it probably isn't my place to ask this but, before you give him your final answer, could you give me a few minutes?”

Raizel studied him a moment, then nodded. M-21 bowed his head, then turned and hurried from the room.

Frankenstein remained where he was. He didn't know what M-21 had planned, but if it helped convince his master, he didn't care. It hurt, deeply, that his own words weren't enough, but there would be time to deal with that later. For now, anything that could save his master was welcome.

M-21 reappeared in the doorway moments later, followed by Takeo and Tao. All three studied the scene before them. Then, nearly simultaneously, all three removed their shirts and laid them in a pile by the door. At any other time, the heap of laundry would have made him shudder.

The three men stood a moment, then all of them stepped forward, lining up to his right. Then, as one, they dropped to their knees and extended their hands as well, mirroring his posture.

Raizel started to speak, but M-21 spoke first. “I understand. You don't want to hurt him. You would never want to hurt any of us. But...if it's all four of us...we're all stronger than we were, and our conditions are stable. If it's all four of us, it'll be enough, right? Enough that you can take life-force energy and we'll still be okay.”

Raizel spoke softly. “A contract is not to be made lightly.”

M-21 snorted. “I know that. But it's not like I haven't been willing for a while now. I mean, come on, we're the RK. Raizel's Knights.” He flushed slightly at the phrase, but kept speaking. “Maybe it's not a contract the way Nobles make them, but it's as binding as any oath in blood could be, for us.”

“A contract is for life, and for death. Would you truly consent to be bound so?” Raizel's voice was solemn.

“In a breath.” M-21 raised his head. “I'd take a contract with you in a breath. Aside from the Boss, there's no one else I'd choose to serve. And since he serves you, then I guess it's just about the same thing.”

“What he said.” Takeo spoke softly.

“Yeah. No kidding. Same for me.” Tao piped up as well.

A part of him wanted to yell at them, to send them away. And yet, they were offering themselves for his master's sake. Perhaps for his as well. And despite the surge of jealousy he felt, he knew he had a special place with his master, born of the shared centuries, long years alone together and a care that had driven him through eight centuries of searching and the building of a school. He forced himself to stay quiet.

Raizel had turned back to look at the window, but he seemed more contemplative than refusing. Frankenstein remained where he was. He started slightly as M-21 placed a hand on his shoulder and murmured softly. “We're not going to try to take your place, Boss. We know where we stand, where we want to stand. But, just this once...we might actually be able to help you guys out, so I hope you'll let us do this.”

Frankenstein nodded, his throat too tight with apprehension and gratitude to say anything.

“Frankenstein.” The call of his name broke his thoughts.

He looked up. “Yes Master?”

Raizel didn't turn around, but his words echoed clearly over his shoulder. “If this is your will, and theirs...you know what must be done, to begin.”

For a moment, he was too shocked to move. Then he bowed his head quickly and rose to his feet. “Of course, Master. I'll take care of it. I will return in a moment.” He turned and left, heading for his kitchen before his master could change his mind.

He felt almost light-headed with relief, and with hope. His master was going to let them try. He knew it was dangerous for all of them, but it was more hope than he'd had in weeks. He took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, then went to his cabinets, pulling down a small, slender goblet. He returned it to the living room, then passed through to the stairs leading to his bedroom. He entered quickly, moving to his closet to withdraw the small, razor-sharp fighting knife he'd been given by the head of the Kertia clan centuries ago, as a testament to his skills.

He returned to the living room, lifted the cup. He was glad his hands were steady. “You three, give me your hands.”

All three extended their right hands to him, palm upward. Frankenstein inhaled slowly, then stepped forward and slashed the sharp blade across Tao's palm, causing a deep gouge in the skin. Tao winced, but made no move to stop him, and even tilted his hand over the goblet for him, rather than waiting for him to juggle the knife so he could take it.

Frankenstein watched the blood run down the glass. For an Awakening, his master needed only the barest smear of blood. But a deep bonding, a contract, required more. He waited, then turned the wounded palm upward and moved to Takeo and M-21, repeating the process.

The glass was almost three-quarters full when he settled to his knees beside M-21. He set the cup in front of him then, with a savage jerk of the blade, slashed his own hand open, adding his blood to the mix. He held his hand over the cup a few moments, then set the stained knife to the side. “Master.”

Raizel turned, regarding the four of them. There was deep sadness in his eyes, and Frankenstein felt his heart clench. He knew he was causing his master pain, but that could not be helped, not if they wished to have any chance of saving him. He bit the inside of his lip, knowing he would apologize later. He only hoped his master would accept the apology.

He bowed his head, held the cup in front of him in mute offering. Soft footsteps sounded, and then his master gently took the glass from him and set it on the table. One trembling finger ran through the blood that still coated his palm.

He raised his head slightly, watching through the curtain of his hair as his master moved to each of the three modified humans and drew a separate finger through their blood as well. When four fingers were bloodstained, Raizel stepped back. “Do you truly wish to ask this of me?”

M-21 answered for all of them. “Yeah.” Tao and Takeo offered mute nods.

“As you wish.” Raizel lifted his bloodstained fingers and swiped them across his lip.

The impact of power, the power of the Noblesse, hit Frankenstein like a punch to the gut. He lost his balance and fell forward onto his hands, too consumed with the sudden fire in his blood to worry about the impact of his wounded palm against the tile. He heard corresponding gasps and strangled yells from the other three, and knew they felt the same impact he did.

He'd endured this before, but the first time had been muffled by the force of the Dark Spear. He swallowed hard, shudders wracking through his frame, and gritted his teeth to suppress the scream rising in his throat.

His master moved to the goblet on the table and lifted it, to gaze over the rim. When he spoke, the air shimmered with power, the energy and majesty commanded by his birthright.  **“Frankenstein. Takeo. Tao. And M-21. As of now, you have made a contract bound to your soul. Do you agree with the terms?”**

They were the same words his master had used the first time he'd made a contract with him. His answer was no different. He murmured a soft affirmative, heard the others echo his words. Raizel listened to their oaths. Then he tilted the goblet and drank.

The fire died, replaced by a spreading warmth, a sense of lightness. Power swirled around all four of them, caressing them, sinking into their bones. Frankenstein felt the light of it settling into his blood, a force to combat even the worst of the Dark Spear's violence. He fought to maintain his focus, his concentration. He needed to maintain control, if he was to have a hope of conducting the power transfer. A momentary fear blazed through him, that his master might reconsider, and he pushed it away. The matter was out of his hands now.

A hand on his shoulder brought him upright, and he found himself staring into his master's crimson gaze. With a start, he noticed that Raizel's other hand held the knife.

His master held his gaze for a long moment, then spoke softly. “For the completion of your wish, Frankenstein.” Then he lifted the knife and sliced it across his own hand. Blood welled, ran down his fingers. Raizel lifted his bleeding hand and gently, almost tenderly, put the hand to his lips. “Drink.”

He swallowed, fighting not to gag at the iron-sweetness of the blood as it flowed over his tongue. He'd gotten blood on his face before, and in his mouth, but that was usually his own, or his enemy's, and always non-voluntary on his part.

He gasped. Raizel stepped back from him and he threw out a hand to steady himself as the light disappeared, replaced by a gut-deep wrenching that seemed to emanate from the core of his soul. He could  _ feel _ the drain on his life force and power, utterly different from when he used his strength in battle. Then, he had more control. Then, he channeled it, focused it. He set his jaw, willing himself to take control of the energy transfer. If a man like Roctis could do something like this, then he could. 

He saw his master bend to M-21, repeat the gesture. From the look on the gray-haired man's face, he felt the same twisting surge he did. So did Takeo and Tao, when their turns came.

Control. They'd all worked on it. He focused. He called up images of fighting. Of learning to wield the Dark Spear. Then, whether he'd gotten it right or his master had simply noticed, he felt the draining stop.

He could feel the bond shimmering in his soul, in his heart and mind, a link to the man he cared so deeply for. He closed his eyes, focused on it, then reached for his power once more. This time, he shoved it down the link, offering it up in a tidal wave of energy. Everything he could muster, he offered.

Power exploded into the room, a huge rushing wave of purple-edged night that burst from his frame, swirling around his master and being absorbed into him. Dark and light flowed through and around both of them.

Seconds later, three similar surges rocked through the room.

Silver blue from M-21, his eyes bright with fierce determination as the energy exploded from him. There was more force to it than he'd expected. But then, M-21 bore the werewolf power as well as his own natural strength. He'd seen, once before, what the man was capable of unleashing when he fully tapped his strength. As yet, he couldn't duplicate the feat without Raizel's help, but in a bond like this, it was possible.

Two more surges, as Tao and Takeo caught on. They were weaker, but far from insignificant. Dark energy for Tao, brighter for Takeo.

Raizel remained where he was, standing calmly at the eye of a storm of power. Then, slowly, he lifted his bloody hands into the light that surrounded him. A crimson glow flowed over him, around him. A Blood Field.

Frankenstein's mind made the connection at once. Of course. A Blood Field allowed his master to control the powers and energies of anyone within it's influence, particularly anyone he had contact with, anyone he had taken blood from, or given blood to. It would be the easiest way for him to control the situation.

The Blood Field expanded in the living room to surround them. Within the dome, Raizel lifted his hands once more. Power swirled over his body, then was absorbed. Raizel threw his head back, eyes shut and expression tight as the mixed energy flowed into him.

“Master...” Frankenstein came up halfway to his feet, feeling a flash of alarm. In his anxiety, he'd never wondered if their energies would be compatible with his masters.

Raizel's eyes opened as the last of the shimmering whirlwind was absorbed. A crimson gaze met Frankenstein's, such deep sorrow in his master's eyes that he felt his throat ache with the impact of that pain. Then Raizel raised his hand, and the Blood Field collapsed in on itself, then energy of it once more absorbed into his body.

Frankenstein staggered and swayed, feeling as if some sort of current had been cut off. He was suddenly more exhausted than he'd ever been in his life, with the exception of the time his master had used the Awakening on him. More than that, he ached, and there was a dull, burning pain in his muscles, like the aftermath of a particularly hard fight. He swallowed hard. If this was what his master felt when he used his powers....

Dull thuds distracted him from his thoughts. Beside him, the three modified humans had collapsed. M-21 was face first on the tiles, Takeo was on his back, and Tao had curled up on his side with one hand flung forward to protect his face.

Raizel surveyed all of them, pain in his eyes, then stepped forward.

At the movement, M-21 made a soft noise, then rolled his head so that he could look up. He grimaced, then got one shaking hand under his shoulder and shoved so that he rolled over. Frankenstein slid out of the man's way, too weary and too grateful to even consider admonishing him. M-21 twisted, then looked at Raizel with a tired half-smile on his lips. “You don't have to look at us like that. We're okay.” Takeo nodded, eyes still closed, but smiling as well. Tao got his free hand halfway up in the air, and offered a weak 'thumbs up' gesture before dropping it. “We're tired, but I guarantee I've felt a hell of a lot worse. Besides...I feel better now.” He closed his eyes, head relaxing and rolling to the side. He was obviously on the verge of falling asleep. “All the times you saved our lives...all the times you looked death in the eyes just to care for us, for me....it's nice, knowing that I could do the same for you. Even if...it's just...this one time.” His voice trailed off, and in seconds, he was out. Takeo and Tao had passed out before he'd even finished speaking.

Frankenstein thought a moment, then slid back until he could get one hand on the couch. Using it as leverage, he managed to shove himself into a standing position. His arms were shaking, weak as a child's, and his legs felt practically limp and barely able to support him, but at least his knees didn't give out and drop him on the floor. He took a deep breath, then stepped forward. “I'll run a diagnostic on them later, but they should be all right, Master.”

Raizel was still looking at M-21. “Before...there was only you, who cared enough to protect me. Who saw me as vulnerable, in spite of what I was. Who saw me as something other than the Noblesse. I had not ever considered that it would change, until he faced the Tenth and Eleventh Elders for me.”

Frankenstein nodded. He didn't know what he should say, if indeed there was anything.

Raizel turned to look at him. “Be seated and rest, Frankenstein.”

He swallowed. “I am all right, Master.” He'd learned, over the years, that it was all right to be seated in his master's presence, as Raizel hated over-formality when he was relaxing, but he'd never managed to stifle the urge to remain standing whenever his master was.

Raizel watched him a long moment, then turned and walked toward his favorite seat on the couch, coincidentally next to where Frankenstein stood. He settled gracefully into it. “Be seated. You are weary.”

He sat, rather grateful for the seat. He wasn't sure how much longer his legs would have held him. His gaze traveled over Raizel's face. “Master, are you all right? How do you feel? Did you have any trouble?”

“No.” A sad, gentle smile graced his face. “I am fine. I feel...much better.” He reached out and lifted the tea-cup, which had somehow remained undisturbed, even in the midst of what had happened. As a matter of fact, the whole room had remained remarkably undamaged. Perhaps because none of the energy being released had been aggressive, or destructive.

Frankenstein watched as his master lifted the tea-cup. The motions were smooth, easy. His hands weren't trembling in the slightest. The grip on the handle was easy, relaxed, with none of the uncertain pressure that had been used before. “I'm glad, master.” It occurred to him that considerable time had passed. “Shall I get you a fresh cup of tea, master?”

“It is not necessary.” Raizel took a sip. It had to be cold, but apparently that didn't bother him, because he took another drink.

Even in profile as he was, Frankenstein could see the sadness in his master's eyes. He swallowed hard, an ache of a different kind in his throat. He bowed his head. “I'm sorry, Master.”

Raizel paused, lowering his tea-cup once more, but didn't turn to look at him. Frankenstein bit his lip, then continued speaking. Whether his master accepted his apology or not, he knew he needed to give it, for his own sake. “I know you did not want this. I know it disturbs you, Master, and saddens you. I am...I am sorry I have caused you such grief. If you wish to dismiss me, or punish me, for having caused you such pain, I understand. But...I am...” His voice was shaking, and he felt once more near tears. “I am sorry, Master, that I forced you to do this.”

“I as well.”

The words startled him, and he jerked his head up. “Master?”

“I caused you pain. I made you suffer, for my selfishness. You chose this path for my sake. As did they.” Raizel leaned forward and placed the cup on the saucer. “You have never asked me for anything. I should have understood how troubled you were, when you first made this request of me. I have caused you much grief. And I...” Raizel hesitated a moment. “I am...sorry.”

Frankenstein winced. “You do not need to apologize to me, Master.” He bent his head once more. “I have told you, all I wish for is your health and safety. All I want is to see you smile, to enjoy your time. If this has helped you, then I am well repaid for everything. As long as you are healthy and satisfied, as long as you are well, that is all I desire.”

“I know.” Raizel lifted his tea-cup and drained the last of it. “I will be fine now, Frankenstein. You should rest, and recover your strength.”

He nodded, but made no move to rise or leave. “If my presence does not intrude too much, I will remain with you until the others return home.”

Raizel nodded, and Frankenstein felt, through the link between them, a flash of warmth. He relaxed then, knowing he had been forgiven, that everything was all right between them.

Seconds later, the door slammed open, and Regis hurried in, eyes wide in concern. “What's happening? We felt an energy flare...”

“Is something wrong?” Seira followed the younger Noble a moment later. She in turn was followed closely by the two Kertia clansmen.

“What happened?” The elder Noble moved to the three modified humans.

Regis noticed them as well. “M-21! Takeo, Tao!” He darted over and knelt by the gray-haired human. M-21 didn't move, not even when Regis shook his shoulder. Wide crimson eyes shot up to look at Frankenstein. “What happened? A Union attack...”

“Of course not.” He managed a faint smirk. “If the Union had attacked strongly enough for that, do you really think my house would still be standing?” His mind was scrambling for an excuse. He knew that he didn't want to explain exactly what had happened. “An experiment, with unexpected side effects, that's all.”

“Oh.” Regis blinked uncertainly. “They...aren't hurt, are they?”

Frankenstein snorted. “Honestly...I'd only have to patch them up again if they were. Although, we're all a bit tired, so if you and Miss Seira and Rael could see these three to their beds...”

Regis and Seira nodded. Rael made a face. “You want me to touch them?”

“Rael.” The younger Kertia flinched at his older brother's tone, then sighed and grabbed Takeo roughly by the shoulders.

“All right.” He hoisted Takeo up over his shoulder, scowling. “Where does this one go?”

“Up the stairs, third room on the left. And do be sure to tuck him in. I don't want to have to patch him up if he gets a cold.” Frankenstein let a wicked smirk hover over his mouth. Rael grimaced, but nodded and disappeared, followed a second later by Seira and Regis, carrying the other two.

Raizel stood and strode into the kitchen. Frankenstein felt a twinge of shame, that his master was going to get his own food. But there were cookies laid out on a tray in plain sight, and the tea was in the warmer, which he'd taught his master to operate. Besides, he had to admit, he wasn't sure if he could walk steadily yet, and they'd all be far more embarrassed, and uncomfortable, if he spilled the tea all over his master's lap.

Rajak watched as the Noblesse made his way into the kitchen, then spoke softly. “Whatever happened, I know I sensed  _ his _ power. Even now, I can tell there was a Blood Field here. Frankenstein, surely you did not experiment on the Noblesse?”

“Not precisely. What was done tonight was done to give him strength, and to prolong, perhaps even save, his life.” His voice was as low as Rajak's.

Rajak nodded. “Did you succeed?”

“At least partially. My master's condition has stabilized, at least somewhat. I don't have any exact information, but he appears to be stronger than he was.” Frankenstein grimaced. “He is still far weaker than he should be.”

“Even so, to have halted his decline and given him even a portion of his strength back...” Rajak paused. “Gejutel told me about his powers, what happens when he uses them. And I've seen you around him enough to know how concerned you must be. If you've managed to halt, or even partially reverse the damage done...that's a good thing.”

A bitter smile twisted his lips. “Gejutel told you?”

“Mmm. He said to be careful, that you'd not forgive someone who harmed your master.” Rajak shifted to look at him. “He said, if the subject ever came up, to tell you he's sorry. He didn't realize how precarious the situation was, or he'd have taken more care.”

Frankenstein snorted. “When you see him again, if we survive the war with the Union, tell the old bastard my words still stand.”

Rajak nodded, but didn't pursue the subject.

Frankenstein considered, then pushed himself carefully to his feet. He still felt weak, and a little shaky. Evidently, he looked it as well, because Rajak immediately moved forward to lay a hand on his arm. “I'm fine.”

“Frankenstein.” The softly spoken word made them both look up.

Raizel stood in the doorway. His eyes drifted between the two men. Frankenstein straightened and pushed Rajak's hand from his arm. The Kertia Clan Head let him.

Raizel watched them a moment longer, then spoke softly. “You are tired. You should rest. The others are home now.”

Frankenstein nodded. “As you wish, Master.” Reluctant as he was to admit it, he wasn't in any shape to ignore his master's command a second time.

Raizel's gaze shifted slightly, to rest on Rajak. “See that he gets to his bed safely.”

Rajak bowed. “Of course.”

Frankenstein winced, then stepped forward, intent on demonstrating that he was fully capable of walking to bed by himself. Instead, he staggered, his knees suddenly threatening to give way. Rajak's quick hands on his shoulders were all that kept him from pitching into the table. Even worse, the room chose that moment to spin around him and he found himself, to his utter humiliation, leaning against the Kertia clan leader. “My apologies.”

Rajak's voice was calm and even. “Not at all. It is my honor to assist you.” Frankenstein found himself glad that there was no amusement in the other man's voice. His dignity had taken enough of a beating already. He took a moment to pray that the younger Nobles wouldn't come in to see him like this. He'd never live down the shame if they did. Though, it was better that Rajak was supporting him, rather than his master.

He let Rajak steer him gently and firmly toward the doorway. He had just lifted his hand to prevent himself from running into the door frame when Raizel spoke again. “Frankenstein.”

Rajak stopped, and he mustered enough strength to turn his head. “Yes, Master.”

Crimson eyes studied him. Then Raizel smiled, a warm and kind expression. “Thank you. For giving me more time.”

The warmth that flowed over him, the relief that filled him, was the best feeling he'd ever had. “You are welcome, Master. Thank you for permitting me.”

Raizel nodded, then turned to the windows. Rajak took that as a dismissal, and pushed him firmly through the door.

The younger nobles were still occupied with their own charges, fortunately for him. He heard Regis in Takeo's room, giving Rael a quiet but incensed lecture on how to properly handle his charge. From what little he heard, the young Noble was using both his name and his master's heavily, but that hardly bothered him. Actually, he was slightly amused, especially considering how Regis had originally responded to the three men.

Rajak saw him into his own rooms, then shoved him into bed. He'd left his night clothing, loose shirt and sleep pants, folded neatly in his private bathroom. Rajak retrieved them (he'd let the Clan Leader share his facilities, because of the man's rank and the fact that he almost liked him) and held out the shirt mutely for him to put on. The sight reminded him that his other shirt, ruined as it was, was still on his living room floor, as were the other men's. He sighed and slid into his night-shirt. No doubt when he went down for breakfast tomorrow, they'd still be there. The thought made him wince, but he was far too tired to do anything about it tonight.

Rajak held out his pants. He forced himself upright, and undid the slacks he was wearing. Rajak steadied him with a hand, courteous enough to offer nothing else, and to look the other way as he forced his tired body into the sleepwear. He drew them up to his waist, then relaxed bonelessly against the bed. Rajak drew the blankets back as he fell, then deftly swung his feet up onto the mattress for him and laid the covers over him. Frankenstein mustered a weak glare for him and got a calm, contained smirk in return. The Kertia leader watched him settle then, to his surprise, offered him a quick bow and left the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door as he went.

Frankenstein sighed. He'd have to do something to pay the man back at some point, if only to soothe his own ruffled nerves. It bothered him, having someone else take care of him. But it couldn't be helped. Even though the burning ache he'd felt had ceased, he still felt weary.

But...they had succeeded. His master's health had been stabilized, his strength partially restored. In truth, he knew it probably wouldn't be enough, not if they faced a concerted Union attack. Not if Crombell attacked them either. He hardly cared. For now, it was enough that his master could drink his tea without shaking, that he could go to school tomorrow and laugh with the children, that he would be all right, and it was at least temporarily safe for him to relax and remain awake. His master could be happy, and at least marginally well, and that...that was all he really cared for. Besides, he'd gained information from this experience. Tomorrow, or the next day, he'd take what he'd learned and begin to explore. Perhaps he could use what they'd done tonight to find a way of further improving his master's condition. And now, at least, he had a little more time to find the answer.

Frankenstein sighed again and relaxed into his pillows. He was too tired to even try to sort out the information tonight. He could write it down and plan his experiments and such in the morning. It was enough to know that progress had been made.

_ 'Thank you. For giving me more time.' _ The words, the warmth that had accompanied them, followed him as he began to slip into unconsciousness. He smiled in the dark, and let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the series ended, so...I guess it's AU now? But it just sort of seemed like something that might happen.


End file.
